


Prompt #17 - someone is watching you smile

by xylazine



Series: Wing-0 [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: In the midst of all her work, Relena reflects on why she does it.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Wing-0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Prompt #17 - someone is watching you smile

Her days stretched long and tiring, filled with appearances, appointments, and paperwork. There were times she forgot herself, forgot the person beyond the diplomat. Relena often found she lost track of who she was and what she did outside of work, so all-consuming could things become. 

She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. It was another day inching ever closer to midnight and her pile of work still didn't seem to diminish. She turned to look at the horizon, darkness and the city lights illuminating her view. A shooting star twinkled across the great expanse before winking out. 

A ghost of a smile crossed her face. How long ago it seemed that Heero crashed to earth and changed her life forever. It was unfathomable to think what the world would be like if he hadn't blazed into her life. He'd changed her to her very core, awakening a fire in her soul. 

She glanced over at the bear perched on her desk. No matter their distance, she felt his presence at her side. One day, the tides would turn and their paths would converge again. Until that day, she would work to create a better tomorrow, a tomorrow filled with joy and peace and Heero Yuy.


End file.
